


It's Not For Christmas

by AnxiouslyGoing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jewish James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/AnxiouslyGoing
Summary: Len finds something he hopes might be of value to Jim, but given Jim's less than ideal childhood, he's not sure how it'll go.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	It's Not For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trekkele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/gifts).



"Hey," Jim greeted, flashing Len a bright grin when he entered the apartment. It quickly fell away when he saw the worry creases along the doctor's forehead. He was on his feet instantly. "Bones, what's wrong? And what's with the bag?" He gestured to the brown paper bag Len held in a clenched fist. 

"Kinda the same answer." Len shifted his weight from one foot to the other, squirming like a child about to tattle on a classmate. 

Jim's concerned look twisted in confusion. "Okaaay?" 

"Ben told me about this antique store he found the other day, they had some rare dagger or some other Hikaru was interested in and he said that they had some instruments there, he thought he saw a couple violins and I went to check them out. But then I saw this there and...I dunno." He shrugged. "Just felt like I needed to get it for you." He shoved the bag towards Jim then shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Kinda early for Christmas gifts, isn't it?" Jim teased. 

Leonard shook his head. "It's not for Christmas." He bit his lip as Jim opened the bag. He could almost feel the weight of the silence in the room as Jim carefully slid out a tarnished, silver menorah. "I know you said you haven't really practiced since your mom left and your uncle hawked your old one. But I just- I don't know, I saw it and...I really felt like I needed to get it. I'm sorry if I overstepped. I know it's not really something you talk about, and I know you don't really practice anymore, and if you don't want it, that's fine, I can take it back, but I'd really appreciate if you'd say something because I've been nervous since I saw the thing, so if you could-" 

Jim smiled almost sadly at the menorah in his hands. "After Frank sold our old one, I, uh, I made my own out of clay I stole from the art teacher- it was the air dry kind, y'know? So it doesn't need to be fired or anything. Anyway, then I stole a package of birthday candles. I decided I was gonna celebrate on my own, I was only eight, I'm sure I butchered the whole thing. But I was determined, I was gonna do it on my own. The birthday candles never lasted long, and one night when I was trying to relight it Frank walked in." Jim's voice went quiet. "He, uh, he threw it. Threw it into the wall and made me pick up the pieces and throw them away. And I haven't- haven't done anything since. Thank you for doing this, Bones." 

Len huffed out a sigh and pulled Jim into a protective embrace, grumbling something Jim couldn't quite understand. 

Jim chuckled. "Love you too, Bones. And really, thank you. It, uh,it really means a lot." 

"So it wasn't overstepping?" Len asked uncertainly. 

Jim laughed a little as he stepped back. "Y'know, coming from anyone else it might have been. But not from you." 

Len shrugged self-consciously. "Everyone's talking about things from earth they wanna have with them on the ship. I know you don't have a whole lot so I just... I dunno. I wanted you to have something. I didn't pick up any polish or anything. I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first." 

"It's a good piece of earth to take," Jim nodded. "Wanna help me get it cleaned up?" 

Len smiled. "I'd love to." 

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to Trekkele for helping me put this together and being a sensitivity reader.


End file.
